blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhya
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Imitation |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Black |hair= Black |family= |occupation= |squad= White Night Eye |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 51 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} }} is a rogue mage and a member of the White Night Eye's Third Eye. Appearance He has the appearance of a middle aged man with a strange tattoo on his left cheek, also he has streaks of white hair in his messy black-colored hair style. Personality Liar has a laid back personality, and is rather lazy, however if he see's a comrade such as Licht incapacitated he prompts himself, albeit unwillingly, to fight against opponents. He also somewhat has an obsession with pretty women indicating he is a womanizer. He has interest in others Grimoires and cares for his comrades. Seemingly the most calm of the Third eye's. He cares deeply for Licht, fleeing the battle to re-seal his power and was rather worried for him. He is also motivated to fight for Licht, stating that he will do his best for him. Biography After Licht falls to his reflected attack, Liar, Vetto, and Fana appear via Spatial Magic, and in a flash of light, Liar approaches Yami Sukehiro. He touches Yami's grimoire and comments on its strange design. Yami swings at him with Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash and Liar dodges but is still hit. Complaining that this is why he does not like getting involved, he heals his arm. Licht asks for his allies' forgiveness, to which Liar asks why Licht always tries to take on everything by himself. Licht introduces the trio as the Third Eye and says that their powers are greater than his. When Finral Roulacase calls their strength a bluff, Liar proves it by attacking Yami with a copied Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash. The Third Eye's stream of attacks forces Yami to focus on defending his team, and with the captain overwhelmed, the trio attack simultaneously. However, their attacks are countered by the arrival of three Magic Knight Captains: Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei. Liar decides to continue fighting for Licht. Charging at Charlotte, Liar says that if he wins he will takes her to a sweet bar, to which Charlotte replies that he will be going alone. Liar battles against Charlotte but is shocked, along with everyone else, when Asta suddenly lands a blow on Licht. When Licht's mana starts to erupt, Liar, Vetto, and Fana quickly seal Licht's mana. Liar quickly grabs Valtos and the White Night Eyes retreat. After a meeting with the Magic Emperor and Captains, Liar undoes his Imitation Transformation Magic. Liar compliments himself and says that no one is going to get suspicious for a while. Months later, Liar awakens after having dreams of his past with the Elf Tribe. Battle Prowess Magic *'Imitation Magic': Liar uses this form of magic to copy others' magic. He seemingly needs to touch the grimoire of an individual in order to copy the spells. He has copied several types of magic, including Spatial Magic, Light Magic, Healing Magic, and Dark Magic. His copied spells are able to match those of the original owners. Third Eye retreat.png|link=Blackout|Blackout Liar Healing Ray of Light.png|link=Healing Ray of Light|Healing Ray of Light Liar Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.png|link=Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash|Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash *'Sealing Magic': Liar uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic. Trinity Sealing Magic.png|link=Trinity Sealing Magic|Trinity Sealing Magic *'Transformation Magic': Liar uses this form of magic to take the form of another human being. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Using Light Magic copied from Licht, Liar is able to cross large distances in an instant, and can dodge point-blank attacks with minimal damage. *'Immense Magic Power': Described as being loved by mana, Liar has immense reserves of mana and is stated as having greater battle prowess than his leader Licht. He is able to fight on par with a Magic Knight Captain despite holding back severely, and alongside the other Third Eye's, he is stated to have mana control and reserves that are leagues beyond the Magic Knight Captains of the Clover Kingdom. Equipment *'Grimoire': Liar possesses a grimoire, which is able to copy the spells of other grimoires. Liar grimoire.png|Liar's grimoire Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted Events *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor Notable Quotes * Initial Concepts Liar initial concept full body.png|Full Body Trivia *The design for this character is based on Japanese actor Hirofumi Arai, after he personally asked Yūki Tabata during a segment of Jump Undercover Mission Police. **Liar's Japanese name, Raia, is an anagram for Arai. *Liar ranked 28th in the first popularity poll. References Navigation es:Liar